


Entanglements

by Aurae



Series: Star Wars Rare Pairs Collection (NC-17) [38]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaanian Culture & Customs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash After Dark 2020, First Time, Hair Brushing, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: Rey doesn’t mean anything in particular when she offers to fix Leia’s hair. Shecertainlydoesn’t understand how meaningful the gesture is to Leia or where it will ultimately lead.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Rey
Series: Star Wars Rare Pairs Collection (NC-17) [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/670481
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Femslash After Dark 2020





	Entanglements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



She tried to stop it, but it was too late.

“Ack! Oh no! Master, look out—!” Rey bit her tongue to prevent herself from giving voice to obscenities learned on Jakku. These weren’t, in her view, suited to the ears of a princess or a general…or a Jedi master.

A Jedi master, that is, who did not bother to duck and cover from impending danger. A Jedi master who instead took one easy, seemingly nonchalant step to the left a fraction of a second before the weight of the severed tree bough fell crashing onto the jungle floor less than twelve centimeters from said Jedi master’s face. A Jedi master who also extended her right hand, palm up, just in time for Master Skywalker’s lightsaber to fall lightly into it.

“I do believe this is yours,” Leia said mildly. The corners of her eyes crinkled, and her lips quirked upwards, the faintest ghost of a smile. Kind, not mocking.

Rey cringed inwardly even so, shame lancing through her chest. She shook her head once, fiercely, refusing to take back the lightsaber. She’d been attempting a controlled throw, but it hadn’t quite gone according to plan. Ha! To say the least. And although Leia hadn’t been harmed by Rey’s error, thank goodness, she had not also managed to evade the pitter-pattering rain of leaves and twigs which had followed the fall of the bough. Now she wore half of Ajan Kloss’s verdant canopy in her elegant, carefully coifed hair.

“Hmm.” She did not seem to take any notice of the mess in her hair. Her patience was inexhaustible, and she had undoubtedly sensed Rey’s remorse—Leia’s calm, unwavering gaze missed nothing. The lightsaber disappeared into a hidden pocket on the inside of her sleeve. “Perhaps we ought to call it a day. You may reflect upon what went wrong with your technique tonight. We will resume training tomorrow.”

Leia never chastised her during these training sessions in the jungle, no matter how numerous or grievous her errors. Rey was grateful for that. “Yes, Master. I will do as you say.”

***

After they had returned to base camp, Rey offered to fix Leia’s hair. The mess had been her fault, after all, and as far as Rey was concerned, no one in the galaxy was more deserving of Rey’s devotion, attention, admiration, and respect.

“Okay. Sit here,” Rey said, patting the well-worn top of a used shipping crate that’d once held rations or weapons. Now, though, it was empty, and it made a convenient bench. Leia accepted the invitation without comment. When she sat down, it was with the grace and formality of royalty, like the used shipping crate were not a used shipping crate but rather a throne. Aaahhh, Leia was _amazing_ —deserving of everything Rey could give her and more!

“No, please, let me do it.” Rey got into position behind her, half-kneeling, half-resting on her heels, preemptively brushing Leia’s hands gently away from the hidden pins which kept the complicated twists of the braids secured to the top of her head. Leia’s hesitated for a moment, her hands hanging with uncharacteristic awkwardness in the air like she’d lost track of what she was doing. Then, with a wry, resigned sigh, her hands dropped into her lap.

Excellent. Rey harrumphed and applied herself to her task. For Rey, tending Leia’s hair was a relief. Hair, she understood. A year ago, a seeming lifetime ago, Rey had made a living scavenging, salvaging, and repairing bits broken of tech. She was proud of the skills she’d developed. But they’d been no match for the broken lightsaber; it had defeated her utterly. And it would have continued defeating her utterly, were it not for Leia’s technical expertise. The trick, Leia revealed, was in the use of the Force.

In the use of the Force, Rey was still only a beginner. An apprentice Jedi.

They didn’t need the Force for this, though.

Rey unwound the locks of Leia’s hair from their plaits with the utmost care, pausing as necessary to remove the remaining bits of debris and leaf litter caught in the strands. She wielded the wire brush with infinite care, working out each and every one of the tangles until the locks, nut brown shot through with silver, was smooth and shining.

She was so intent on her task that she only gradually came to realize that Leia was trembling. “Is something the matter?” she asked, concerned, putting the hairbrush aside.

Leia stiffened and froze. Beneath her cloak her spine was as tensed and tight as a lyraharp string. “No, it’s nothing.”

She was lying. Rey could sense that immediately. “It’s not nothing. Tell me, Master. Please. Did I hurt you earlier? If I did, maybe I can—”

Leia laughed then, but the sound was sad, not happy. “No, no, none of that. You haven’t hurt me. It’s just…” She laughed again, and this time, the sound was self-deprecating. Almost lonely. Definitely not happy. “It’s just that, when I was your age, only my mother or my lover would’ve been allowed to unbraid my hair as you’re doing.”

Rey gasped. She hadn’t meant—no! Another, new reason to feel guilty! “Ah, I’m so sorry. I—”

“Don’t concern yourself, Rey,” Leia interrupted sadly. So sad. So, so sad. “I said it was nothing. Just an old woman’s memories of the parochial traditions of a lost people.”

Rey’s heart ached in sympathy. Tentatively, she placed a hand on Leia’s shoulder. Leia allowed it. She placed her other hand on Leia’s other shoulder. Leia allowed it. She wrapped her arms around Leia’s waist and held her close, back to chest. Leia allowed this too. She nestled her cheek in the soft fall of Leia’s beautiful, unbound hair. The strands tickled her lips; their smoky scent tantalized her nostrils. “Your people aren’t lost for as long as _you’re_ here with us,” she murmured. 

She didn’t know who kissed whom first.

***

The years had taken their toll, and Leia’s body was not perfect, not young. Rey didn’t care.

She kissed loose, fragile skin at Leia’s throat and the tired, sagging breasts. She tongued the darkened areolae and nipped at the peaked nipples. She stroked the thickened belly, the wiry nest of hair below—this hair that needed no brushing and would never be straight or glossy—the sensitive flesh below that.

Leia began trembling once more when Rey touched her there. So vulnerable, so yielding. The flesh had been too long ignored, and it had become shriveled and dry. The sensation of Rey’s fingers was a sandpaper-rough scrape, and Rey winced at Leia’s discomfort. She decided to use her mouth instead, licking at the sensitive flaps of flesh and sucking wetly on the nub the clitoris until the swollen tip peeked out from the hood, until Leia began to fuss and toss her head from side to side.

She needed little more than that to climax and Rey, exquisitely sympathetic to everything Leia was feeling, even less. She pushed the heel of her hand between her legs as the hot flush of her orgasm exploded from her groin, raced down her limbs, and curled her toes. Though she tried not to scream, she did not succeed.

Afterwards, as they lay together, tangled and wrapped around each other, Rey carefully rebraided Leia’s hair.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on August 21, 2020.


End file.
